Of Car Keys and Showers
by 1farmergirl
Summary: Dave's having some problems getting to work on time.


Title: Of Car Keys and Showers  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Karomel  
Summary: Dave's having some problems getting to work on time  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee  
Warnings: bareback sex between a monogamous, long-term couple  
A/N: I thought this pairing could use something without angst for a change, so here is some angst-free, PWP shower sex.

Dave was searching for his car keys. He'd looked in all the usual spots; in the bowl in the kitchen counter top, in his coat pocket, on the bedside table. It seemed like they had vanished over night and Dave was starting to get frustrated.

He didn't like having to yield to his boyfriend's superior skills in finding missing items, but if he didn't find the keys soon he was going to be late for practice.

"Kurt, do you know where my keys are?" He finally called out.

"Dave, why won't you just put them in the bowl like you're supposed to?" The exasperation in Kurt's voice was evident even through the closed bathroom door and the sound of the shower he was taking.

Dave sighed, "I was so tired last night after the game, I was just focused on getting to bed."

"Well, then they're probably still in your jeans pocket."

And just like that, Dave's memory snapped back into place. Kurt was right, he'd stripped down, throwing his clothes in the laundry hamper without bothering to pull out his keys. Dave opened the bathroom door, after living together for 11 years they didn't bother locking doors anymore, and began digging through the hamper.

Sure enough, when he found his jeans from yesterday, he reached in the front pocket and pulled out his car keys in victory. He's feet were already moving back out the door when his eyes caught on the image of his boyfriend in the shower.

Any thought of making it to practice vanished as he watched the slightly blurred image of Kurt running hands through his hair. Dave could feel his cock grow hard as his eyes trailed over his lover's svelte form from the utterly bitable neck, down his lightly muscled chest, to his slender waist, ending in his round, little ass.

Dave didn't remember making a conscious decision, but the next thing he knew he had taken off his clothes and was sliding back the shower door to join Kurt under the steamy water. Kurt turned to him startled.

"What are you doing? I promise you, your keys aren't in here," Then Kurt's eyes were drawn down to Dave's erection. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Don't be like that, baby," Dave said, pulling Kurt into his chest. "I need you."

"What you need is professional help. There is no way its normal for you to still have the same sexual appetite you had in high school."

"Well, if you're signing me up for a shrink, you better get yourself one while you're at it," Dave smirked, grinding against Kurt's rapidly growing erection.

"I'm not the one who's going to be late to work for the third time this month because I can't make it out the door without having sex first." Kurt's attempt at aloofness was ruined by the slight hitch in his voice.

"It's not my fault I have the world's sexist boyfriend," Dave knew that flattery would get him everywhere.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed, finally relaxing completely into Dave's hold, wrapping his arms up around Dave's neck. "Tell me more about this sexy boyfriend."

"Well, first there's his mouth," Dave started, running a thumb over Kurt's bottom lip. "It's always so plump and red. And god, the things he can do with his tongue."

Kurt flicked his tongue out to lap at Dave's thumb, causing Dave to moan. It was tempting to just push Kurt onto his knees and let him wrap that warm mouth around and swallow him all the way down…But Dave wanted something else this morning.

Dave reluctantly pulled his thumb away from Kurt's mouth and moved his hand down to cup Kurt's ass. "God Kurt, love your ass so much. I could spend hours playing with it."

Kurt whined, thrusting slightly against Dave's hip. "You gonna just play or are you gonna fuck me?"

Dave growled, slipping his hand between Kurt's cheeks and pushing a finger into Kurt's tight hole to the first knuckle, causing Kurt to cry out with how sudden the movement was. "Oh, I'm gonna fuck you sweetheart, fill you up and nail your tight little ass to the wall."

Kurt gasped and fumbled with a bottle of conditioner, "Do it," he said, pouring a sizable amount into Dave's free hand. Dave made short work prepping Kurt and slicking himself up. There were other times and places when he could take his time, worshiping Kurt's body, but for now, he just wanted fast and dirty. And if the way Kurt was fucking himself back on Dave's fingers was any indication that was how his boyfriend wanted it too.

"Dave, I'm good...need you, now," Kurt panted.

Dave leered and spread his arms wide, "Well then, climb on up baby."

Kurt nipped sharply at Dave's throat for the comment, but wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and gave a little jump to wrap his legs around Dave's waist. Dave wrapped one hand around Kurt's waist to hold him in place and used his other hand to position his cock at Kurt's entrance.

"Ya want it?" He teased, loving the flush his words brought to Kurt's face.

"Nng, Dave," Kurt whined, trying to force himself down on Dave's cock, but Dave held him still.

"You can do better than that," Dave said.

Kurt huffed, but pulled back for to look deep into Dave's eyes. "I need you, Dave," he said in his most deadpanned voice. "I feel so empty without your big, thick manmeat pulsing inside me. I need you to give it to me hard and fast like the dirty, dirty slut I am."

Dave had to laugh at his sassy boyfriend's words before moving inside him with one smooth thrust. Kurt gasped and let his head fall back, leaving his neck in perfect position for Dave kiss and suck, leaving pink marks all over.

Dave knew this wasn't going to last long. Kurt was so hot and tight all around him and he was making the sexiest little '_oh,oh,oh_,' noises in time with Dave's thrusts. Dave moved his mouth to Kurt's in a bruising kiss and Kurt, honest to god, whimpered.

"Close, 'm so close Dave," Kurt panted.

"Come on then, want to feel you come apart for me."

Kurt reached a hand down to wrap around his perfect, pink cock and came after just a few pulls. His back arched and his ass squeezed impossibly tight around Dave, the evidence of his ejaculation only visible for a second before it was washed away by the water.

It was this image of Kurt, lost in pleasure with steam curling ethereally around him that sent Dave over the edge. He pushed in one, two, three more times, before he also came, spilling deep in Kurt's ass.

It took Dave several seconds to come down from his high enough to set Kurt back on the ground. Kurt sighed as Dave slipped from his hole and the two moved together to meet in a sweet kiss. Dave licked softly into Kurt's willing mouth.

"You need to get going," Kurt pulled back to reminded Dave. "Coach will eat you alive if you're any later for practice."

"Another couple minutes won't hurt," Dave whispered leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
